


Happy Fourth of July Asshole

by StrawberrySunshine



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Anal Sex, Dorks in Love, Fourth of July, French Kissing, Light Bondage, M/M, Overstimulation, Rough Sex, Some Humor, Sorry Not Sorry, Sweet/Hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:08:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25082131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberrySunshine/pseuds/StrawberrySunshine
Summary: This is separate to the other story I made & this is just only a short little sweet lemon for fourth of july.
Relationships: Raiden/Samuel Rodrigues
Kudos: 32





	Happy Fourth of July Asshole

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I haven't been able to upload for a long time, I've been extremely busy but here you guys go!  
> I apologize for any grammatical errors along the way, I wrote this while very tired.

"I fucking hate this."

Sam turned to see Raiden's visibly upset expression, the cyborg huffing & puffing while aggressively sorting out the fireworks.  
Sam rolled his eyes, getting up from his spot & sat down next to the drama queen.  
"Now what's wrong querido? You should be happy-", Raiden smacked the Brazilian's shoulder a bit harsh, "I should be HAPPY? What's so special about fireworks, they're a damn annoyance. You know I shouldn't even be having to help you with shit!"

"But yet here you are, helping me with this 'shit'."

Tch.

"Oh fuck off Rodrigues, you love getting on my nerves so much don't you?"

Sam shrugged & grinned with a hidden message behind that damned sly smile.  
"Whatever I say apparently upsets you. It's not my fault you don't like listening to reason."  
Raiden growled & pushed Sam to get his full attention. He leaned forward & whispered, "maybe, just maybe you should shut your mouth for at least five minutes.. have you ever thought that would help?", & to that statement Samuel chuckled, & gave him a quick peck.

"Oh my sweet diabo, if only you knew how much your voice turns me on. I actually get you to talk to me more, & you know the angrier you get, the way you act in bed-", Raiden tried getting a punch in but Sam dodged out of the way just in time, & swiftly pinned Raiden onto the ground.  
The silver haired cyborg grit his teeth & tried escaping from the jackass he called his 'boyfriend' but Samuel already had his grip tightened on his wrists & positioned his body where it prevented the pretty boy from kicking.

"Now Jack, would you like to be a good boy or do I have to punish you? It seems that I have no choice but to-ckk!", Sam fell over from the force of a firm object hitting the side of his head.  
Courtney rushed over to help Raiden & glared at Samuel rubbing his head groaning in pain.  
She rolled her eyes, "hey I got some advice, maybe- like, for once you both could not act like horny rabbits in heat?", she pushed her glasses against the bridge of her nose & grabbed the box of fireworks, then turned to face the two childish lovers.  
"I hope you guys also remembered that Kevin will be here soon, everyone will be heading out to setup the firework display."

"Oh yeah..who's Kevin again?"  
Courtney was about to wack Samuel with her files but he held his hands up snorting.  
"I'm kidding Courtney, me desculpe; I didn't mean to anger you."

Raiden could only scowl & stare angrily at the stupid Brazilian sitting in front of him.

Courtney bent down to calmly speak with Raiden without Sam eavesdropping into the conversation.  
"Hey Raiden, I understand it's hard for you because of the fireworks & I know you don't get triggered by them as much anymore & only just get agitated by the noise usually. I just.. I just wanted to let you know that if you need me or Kevin, you have our frequencies & if you want to step back into the base, you obviously can. None of us are forcing you to stay outside & watch it with us. Mmkay?"

Raiden nodded with a small faint smile.  
He appreciated how much his friends care for him & even his lover. Maybe he shouldn't be acting so harsh towards Sam..maybe-

"Oh my sweet lil psicopata, I know what we could do if you want- Courtney, no! Please-", Samuel once again got hit with the stack of files. 

Okay, yeah no. He's a pain in the ass. Literally & metaphorically.

"Shut up Sam", Courtney & Raiden replied in unison.

"Alright, jeez.. isso dói Courtney."

"I don't speak much Portuguese Mr.Rodrigues."

"Ah that's right, I forgot."

-

"Man, what took those two so long Court?", Kevin helped take the box out of her hands & rummaged through the varieties of fireworks.  
She put a finger to her chin trying to explain in the most simplistic way possible. "Weeell sweetie, when I came into the room Sam was ontop-",  
"I think I got the picture there Court." She giggled & shook her head,"no Kev, they weren't doing 'you know what', but I think Sam got on Raiden's nerves."

"When doesn't Sam like to push everyone's buttons, especially Raiden's?", Kevin crossed his arms sighing but Courtney decided to sneak her arm around his.

Kevin smiled & kissed her forehead.

"Happy 4th of July Mrs. Washington."

She laughed & rolled her eyes,"since when did I get your last name?"  
Kevin chuckled & held her close.

"The moment we started dating, you have whatever that is mine."  
Courtney caressed his cheek & looked up into his dark brown eyes,"I have you & that's all that I need."

"Okay, that was cheesy but it was cute", Courtney shoved him playfully by his input.  
"You're one to talk Kev!"

"Touché, well let's quickly get this stuff all together so Boris & the rest don't have to wait."

While Courtney & Kevin was busy finishing setting everything up, Raiden & Samuel had other plans.

"Yes! Yes, fuck me Rodrigues, tear me apart!", Raiden's face was already red & covered in semen from the aggressive blowjob that was given.  
"You like that blondie? Beg for me, tell me.. what would drive you absolutely crazy meu doce diabo bonito?", Sam purred, thrusting into the cyborg's tight hole.

"P-please.."

"Please what Raiden, I can't hear you. Speak louder for me Bonito", he continued to viciously pound the cyborg into the dark counters of the breakroom.  
Precum was already dripping down the bottom cabinets & onto the floor.

"I-..R..Saamm, S-Sam p-l..fuck!", Raiden's grip onto the counter was too much, his claws were already tearing & causing damage to whatever he tried clinging onto.  
Raiden growled & panted heavily trying to push his ass against Sam's member.

"Rip me apart! SAMUEL!", Raiden's eyes were starting to glow red which to most it was a huge red flag but to Sam it only made things much more interesting.  
"Ngh...ngh, Sam I swear..i-if you don't go harder-Ssaa..f..ck",every word that flowed out of the cyborg's mouth was gibberish, giving Sam satisfation.  
Sam stopped thrusting.  
"Sam, get back inside m-", his words left him as his body was slammed onto the table, Sam pumping Raiden's synthetic cock while ramming him into paradise.  
Drool was forming out of the cum covered killer's mouth as his eyes rolled back from the amount of overstimulation his body was being given.

A loud explosion was head.

Sam's head jerked upward & turned his head to where the direction of the noise came from. Raiden sat up feeling dizzy & in need of water. Surprisingly.

"Let's go to my room."

Samuel carried Raiden bridal style & dashed almost as quick as lightning, locking the door behind him & tossing him onto the bed.

"Ready querido?'

"I..too... dizzy. Need water."

"Mmm.. what a pity, well I have what you need pretty boy."  
Sam grabbed Raiden & positioned him upside down, precum dripping onto Jack's stomach.  
"S-sam... water",Jack started to whine but was silenced with kiss to his lips as his hole was then occupied.  
"Sam!"

"Aye Jack.. seja um bom garoto", Sam grabbed a fistful of Jack's hair, swirling his tongue inside his lover's caverns.  
As they continued to roughly tongue eachother, Sam's thrusts started to get faster & faster.  
Their bodies were in rhythm with eachother, their warm skin slapping against eachother as the fireworks continued to go off into the sky.

"Cum inside me Sam, please don't stop."

"I'm almost there Bonito", Sam panted against Raiden's neck. "Baby get your tie."

Raiden arched his eyebrow but shrugged the confusing comment off, grabbing the tie that was laying on the nightstand.  
Sam started then to tie Raiden's wrists & then grabbed a leash & collar.  
"Wait, Sam,- fuck that. You're not making be your fucking dog."  
The Brazilian only chuckled, putting the collar on Raiden's neck comfortably, the bell jingling.  
"I bought this off of ehm.. amazon, I thought it would be a nice experiment."

Fireworks lit up the night sky, as the light from the fireworks that shed through the blinds.

"Fucking..asshole."

"Hmm, you know I will", Sam letting Raiden position into doggy style.

Not even a few minutes later, Raiden was in hot mess crying out & begging desperately for the Brazilian to fill him to the brim. To Sam, it was the cutest thing to see his sweating panting cum covered lover mewling like a cat in heat, his sweet tight hole all sized perfectly just for him.

Raiden couldn't help but love being choked & being told what to do. Fuck.  
Maybe he was a bottom.

"I'm gonna cum Raiden, fuck..", Samuel yanked on the Liberians collar, making him choke out & yelp. Sam kept thrusting deeper & deeper until his body couldn't hold it in any longer.  
"Jack.. Jack!", his body trembled, cum shooting inside Raiden, as Sam started to pump Raiden without any thought.

"Rodrigues! FUCK Y-Ngh?!",his collar was yanked again, preventing any oxygen from entering his lungs as his cock shot out ropes of hot cum onto the crimson red silk sheets. 

The grand finale was almost over as their moans became louder & louder, Raiden twisting his body to where he was now on his back, giving Sam a good idea.  
He got onto the bed, slamming himself onto Raiden's cock letting the poor cyborg's robotic part continue to shoot out loads endlessly inside of Samuel.  
"Raiden!"

"Samuel!"

The grand finale for the firework show was finally over & so was their love making session.

Raiden groaned from the sudden soreness that hit his body like a train.  
Sam rolled onto his back & let Raiden lay ontop of him while still having the leash in his grip.

"Mm..asshole.. they're gonna see the breakroom", Raiden growled in annoyance as he lazily started kissing Sam's collarbone.

"Don't worry about it pretty boy. Let us enjoy this moment."

"Whatever you say dickhead."

"I know you love me~"  
Raiden couldn't help but smile & snuggle into his lover's chest.

That is true.

"Happy fourth of July Sam."

**Author's Note:**

> If you want me to add a series to my other work, let me know. I won't be able to work on stories as much but I'll try my best.


End file.
